User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 27
My New User Category Alright, everything on my old self category is now on the new one, so you can delete the old one. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Dark Realities Nightwatcher Hey slice (well that's a first. I've never actually referred to you by that name XD), I have plans for Nightwatcher in DR, thugh I need to ask you a question before they can be carried out. Please delete the spoiler once read! Your page is very public, and the story would slightly be spoiled if someone read the spoiler below. but anyway here its is. TF's Inactivity Alright, so TF said he's not writing stories anymore. He made you in charge of TFCS. So that gives you... alot more stories to write. At least two, or maybe even three more. I was gonna help you guys with infection, and then work on other stuff, like my Janneus story, and whatnot. But since he's left, I would like to formally submit myself as Co-Writer for TFCS. I will help you whenever you need. You tell me what to write, and I write it. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 08:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The Self-Gang! Hey, Slice. I finally have self-mocs. See the Self-Gang, a big bunch of bad brutes, for my awesome group of awesome MoC`s! ''' '''This was VNT ~ Talk to me! 12:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Filming halfway done Since the BIONICLE: Reality film is halfway done, do you think that we can post a quick trailer on the front page? If so, that would be awesome! Starscream7 18:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Gigas Magna Skorrr Hey, I know this question I'm asking isn't very clear, but is it alright if I have Skorr having resided in the Gigas Magna Storyline universe for a short time? If you've read his page you would know he left the universe where the Hunters' Brigade existed using a damaged Olmak, though in order to explain how he learned some of your combat forms (which originated in the Gigas Magna universe I presume) his first attempt to use it brought him to Gigas Magna, where he received tuition in some of the combat forms by an unknown being before he tried to use it again to return to his own universe. Soooooo yeah. Is it O.K with you if Skorr spent a brief time on Gigas Magna before returning to his own?--Chicken Bond 11:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) New Page Hello sir. I want your opinion on this. Since there is a page for Weapon Forms, how about I make an article for hand to hand forms?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Are you going to update the Main Page? Or will J97 or Chicken Bond do it? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 23:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: No, he would have little to no interactions with the inhabitants of your GMS Universe other than the person he recieved training from. Besides, his stay was only brief, and he would never have gotten involved with the continuity of your storyline, as he was too concerned with returning to his own reality. His stay in the GMS was more of a 'detour' than a stay. Even if he was actually somehow included in the GMS, there would not be very useful material in his visit that would benifit your storyline. So you do not need to worry at all about major crossovers between our storylines, as this one I've established is merely a very small and minor one in both our continuities. --Chicken Bond 00:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) TBHW Okay, so I respect that you are doing revisions, thank you for that. I know you said not to touch it, but I have to. I promised I would do a marathon of chapters. Just out of curiosity, what changes are you making? 00:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: I see. As I suspected entirely. Meh... If Vezon can wind up on a alternate version of Bara/Spherus Magna, then I'm sure Skorr can too. --Chicken Bond 02:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) TFC Saga Well, here are the spoilers from the future TFC Saga. WWTOOD I can't give spoilers on the other stories now, I have to try to remember what they exactly were, send me a message once you need information on the other stories. Toa Fairon Problem, Big problem! Slice, I hate to say this, but... how is BIONICLE: Reality ever going to (Censore) get done? There isn't a (Censore) possible way that I can complete the cast of around thirteen voice actors with even more (Censore) voices. PLEASE: I am going to ask a minor favor. Tell all of the cast members (Except Sam, Jacob, Ben and Jon and me) that their voicing roles have been cancelled for this film, yet not for The Last Barraki...yet they will be said as the Special Thanks To... ''in the credits. I am going to make the film in a wiki slideshow and it is estimated to have around 300 to 500 or maybe even more shots. If there aren't voice actors, than I might even be able to add in more film time. I am estimating all of the chapters to be long, for example, the beginning of the film (from the very beginning to where the Toa, Glatorian and Villagers) has approximately 120 shots, and if each slide is presented for around five or seven seconds, that Chapter will be an awesome six minutes long, and maybe longer. If I can split it into chapters, this can go along more easily. I have gotten to the sequence were Tahu, Takanuva and Vastus find the Ignika in South America. I am sorry for all of the censores in this message, yet I am in sheer panic if I do not get help and I have gone blalistic and dramatic in my head. I was sick today, and I caught up on a good chunk of filming. Thanks for listening, Slice. You're an awesome admin :) Starscream7 23:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7, The director of BIONICLE: Reality Ah... Whatever. I wouldn't have had a chance anyway... -Creator613 Re: I see. Thanks for letting me know, pal. --Chicken Bond 06:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Hey, Slice, I just wanted to see if you would want to get more involved in the BIONICLE Origins: Nektann project. Up 'til this point, my slave Jareroden97 (jk) has been doing a all the work, so to give him a break, I was wondering if you could either do some writing or make some concept art. If you would consider, just tell me what you would like to do. If you don't want to do anything, that's perfectly fine too. Thanks, and PS: I miss CrazyLihkan38! Clone Trooper 1000 21:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) A big, VERY BIG Thank You Thanks for spreading the voice acting word, Slice. I got caught up last night on filming, and though some of the pictures are dark and some blurry, I think that the Chapter were the Twins rescue Gresh, Mazeka and Sam will be awesome. I had a little bit of trouble with Tahu, Takanuva and Vastus finding the Ignika, yet it turned out pretty good. I have confirmed the film to be split into 9 chapters and the first will come out VERY VERY SOON. Is there any way you can prevent anyone except me and the admins from editing it? If so, that would be great, because I do not want these awesome chapters to be deleted. Also, I am scheduling a BIONICLE: Reality 2 to be filmed Late September/all of October 2010. I haven't thought of a good name for it other than just adding a two. Any suggestions? Starscream7 13:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7, the director of BIONICLE: Reality Ok, the gigas Magna storyline is okay, and if you have the screenplay typed, can you send it to me? I am going to hopefully finish filming this week, or weekend. By the way, one minor question: Are you going to name Teridax's minion "The Doctor"? 2 Chapters left Great news, Slice...out of all nine chapters in BIONICLE: Reality, 7 have been filmed! Tomorrow, I will conclude filming most likely! There are around 400 or 500 pictures, and maybe 600! The climax of the film is awesome, and finishing it tomorrow will give me time to post all of the chapters by early October 2010. YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Starscream7 22:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Great Beings Oh... Well, that is something that is going to take some fixing... Let me see, that also makes me have to change some plans, Zirahk's history, yikes... Alright, this is such a big fluke on my part... Should I re-write TBHW part 3? That way, nobody will be confused when you spill the beans and have to search back through the facts, I can just say on news that I have to re-start. That would also fix the Angonce problem. So if you agree with this idea, feel free to delete part three and post a message of it's deletion on the news page. Sorry, again. How could I have known? [[User:Teammcb|'Team]][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Hey, Slice, I just wanted to see if you would want to get more involved in the BIONICLE Origins: Nektann project. Up 'til this point, my slave Jareroden97 (jk) has been doing a all the work, so to give him a break, I was wondering if you could either do some writing or make some concept art. If you would consider, just tell me what you would like to do. If you don't want to do anything, that's perfectly fine too. Thanks, and PS: I miss CrazyLihkan38! Clone Trooper 1000 19:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sigh Oh, I'm so sorry, I just thought you might have missed it, since you deleted a lot of this page. Sorry. Clone Trooper 1000 22:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) REALITY As you wished, I didthe first part of my blog series invloving BIONICLE:REALITY and the similarities between that and Transformers. SubAqua 01:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Coh'Lhran Just wondering now, but why did you change the capital L to a lower case one on the Coh'lhran page? I don't see the point in that. -[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']] Slice, if this isn't stopped, I am going to have a heart attack. We need to stop mocking Reality, because I have been working overnight to get the (Censore) plot remodified! Subaqua is getting on my enraged nerves, now. And others, Vagra Nui Tales, Colelctor1, they're supporting the blog. We need to talk to him, and yes, I said WE. Starscream7 20:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 (The director of BIONICLE: Reality But Slice...civilized isn't the point! SubAqua claims I am ranting on his blog post. Is that slightly needed? Yes. Okay? I am not going to just stop now. Listen, okay? I am DONE running. I will not run from anyone's post again. This is it, Slice. I am not redoing this movie (BTW Subaqua just said that i should) and I do not know if it should even air. I have one, and only one clean idea. I can make the sequel the first film. And that means redoing the movie! That is something that needs to be talked about. Starscream7 20:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Sorry :( I am going to redo BIONICLE reality. It will be nothing like transformers. I hope everyone is happy for once at this point. (BTW WE WILL HAVE TO TALK LATER) Starscream7 20:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 never mind! WARNING:VANDAL APPROACHING There's this IP Guy that's Vandalising things, including Wiki Metru--Reptor17 16:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) DR Review Can you do the review now? (If you're still too busy, that's OK, but I want to see your rating and review). And have you read TSC? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 19:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for blocking him. Starscream7 21:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Journey's End Hey, TheSlicer, can you write a script for my upcoming fil, Journey's End? If you can't I understand [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 05:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) help edit mutanted rahksi Writing Proposition On behalf of myself, Jareroden97, and Varkanax39; I would like to give you the opportunity to become one of the full-time writers of Dark Realities. This would allow you to help develop our story, and your talents as a writer would be greatly appreciated in writing our serial. However, I am aware of your other involvements with numerous different stories, so a refusal would be understandable if you wished to continue handling all your other stories and responsibilities without another burden being added. Our offer still stands though, would you want to become one of the official, major writers of Dark Realities? --Chicken Bond 21:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That may work well for me and my fellow writers. You can be our secondary writer, whilst me, Varkanax39, and Jareroden97 assume larger writing roles. With Jareroden temporarily absent, you may need to fill in for him a bit, but me and Varkanax will mainly handle the writing block until J97 returns. Since you are aware of our plans for Nightwatcher, it's time you learn what we plan for the future of the story. If your gonna get involved in the writing process, your gonna have to read the latest chapters, if you haven't already. This is what we've got so far (remember to delete the spoiler after reading): That's what we've got. Just to get you going, would you like to write chapter 13 when Varkanax finishes chapter 12? It would focus on Nightwatcher's (and his Girahk's) battle with Hydros and his allies, with Varkanax's legion rapidly approaching.--Chicken Bond 23:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Yeah.....You see, I have been trying to post chapter 1 - but it says i need to try a new image and that it won't work. Any ideas? Starscream7 23:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 P.S. Yes you can help...and did you see my latest blog post? Did you read my earlier message? --Chicken Bond 00:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I might not have made this bit clear. Are you happy to write chapter 13 when chapter 12 is completed by Varkanax? --Chicken Bond 00:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Varkanax has finished chapter 12, are you capable of writitng chapter 13? If so, the scenes and material you could use int chapter could be Tetrack's unresolved conflict with Sawrall, or Hydros' clash with Nightwatcher, but I'll leave the scenes you right about up to you if can write the chapter. Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 22:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, chapter 13 can be written another time. --Chicken Bond 22:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) But when do you think you can you write the chapter (no pressure or anything)? --Chicken Bond 03:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Contest Toa Fairon ' May I use the Combat forms in my storyline? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 23:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 23:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) invite You have been invited to join My unnamed FTTD). I'd love to make chapter focused on Nightwatcher--Spam 23:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't think you got this message, but will you be able to write DR chapter 13 at some point soon? No pressure or anything. BTW, nice work with TDR's PDF version, I'm really enjoying it. --Chicken Bond 02:52, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, there. As you may, or may not, know, I'm going to be away for three days on a holiday, rendering mostly, if not totally inactive. Because of this, I'm not gonna be able to write DR chapter 13, and seeing as Varkanax is busy after finishing the last one, do you think you'll be able to write it at this point? --Chicken Bond 06:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Slice I do need an answer very soon. --Chicken Bond 12:26, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Wow, looks like all the admins and writers are busy XD! Your going on a camp, I'm going on a short holiday, J97 is gone for a month. Who's gonna actively run the wiki? (Rhetorical question there, TTN I suspect will watch it) But anyways, nah, no worries at all, it can wait for another time. --Chicken Bond 22:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) TDR Wasn't shadowdermis Mordrax damaged by the blast, causing him to lose the ability to speak, and allowing him only to communicate through telepathy? I noticed you changed that in the new TDR. And how's Underworld Rising going? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 01:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Demon Contest rules. I've decided to take away rule six. But remember I'm not good with custom bodies, and I cant use Hydraxon fingers, because I don't have Hydraxon. Oh, I'm hoping to get a Youtube account soon. Also, check out my page. Toa manoc Welcome back! Just letting you know, you don't need to worry about DR's 13th chapter, as me and Varkanax have got it sorted and handled. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I've been experiancing a problem. The sidebar that shows the recent changes seems to have frozen. It still says you edited the Heeh Chronicles one minute ago while on the MyHome feature it says you made the edit 30 minutes ago. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 22:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) OK. And have you read Twilight Void? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 23:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) DR and other stuff Nightwatcher has made another appearance in DR, you can review his lines, and see if they need editing to suit his personality. Also, would you like to keep Markein (My Rotaxian bounty hunter MOC seen in my latest blog) as a reserve character for your storyline? As other than his training of Skorr, he has no involvement or connection with my storyline, and I don't think that will change (at least for the time being). [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Page Check out my updated news and MRS, please. Oh don't forget to watch for my new account. Toa manoc Did you read my earlier message? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I am aware of that. I'm giving him as sort've a reserve character, so you don't necessarily need to use him, though he's in the wings should you require him. The only thing I ask should he appear, is that I can still maintain writing rights to him (meaning I can write the section detailing his personality and abilities, though leave his history and fate in your hands). Also, was the depiction of Nightwatcher in the uncompleted chapter 13 accurate? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I'll trim it down, though how do I make an archive (I feel weird, asking such noobish questions) ? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thought so. Thanks! [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] De-capitalizing Yes, I have returned with another argument. Look, I've respect your decision and policy of not having everything capitalized for some time, but now I'm starting to think it's becoming a problem. Your de-capitalizing of page names is getting a bit out of hand. I'm fine with altering names from titles such as Battle near Alex's Fortress to battle Battle near Alex's fortress, as not every event needs capitalizing, but de-capitalizing names and titles to official objects/pages is not a brilliant idea. For example, last time I checked the name of Scythe of creation was originally and officially named the Scythe of Creation, which is official title. It just doesn't make sense. Wikipedia doesn't do it with pages that have officially capitalized titles, they don't call pages the United kingdom or the United states of America they have those titles capitalized because they are what they are officially known as. That's my one real issue. Other than that pages called Jet thrusters or Plasma grenades is fine with me to have their titles changed. It's just the ones with offcial names that bites at me. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] De-capitalizing Yes, I have returned with another argument. Look, I've respect your decision and policy of not having everything capitalized for some time, but now I'm starting to think it's becoming a problem. Your de-capitalizing of page names is getting a bit out of hand. I'm fine with altering names from titles such as Battle near Alex's Fortress to battle Battle near Alex's fortress, as not every event needs capitalizing, but de-capitalizing names and titles to official objects/pages is not a brilliant idea. For example, last time I checked the name of Scythe of creation was originally and officially named the Scythe of Creation, which is official title. It just doesn't make sense. Wikipedia doesn't do it with pages that have officially capitalized titles, they don't call pages the United kingdom or the United states of America they have those titles capitalized because they are what they are officially known as. That's my one real issue. Other than that pages called Jet thrusters or Plasma grenades is fine with me to have their titles changed. It's just the ones with offcial names that bites at me. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I was using that as an example, we'd have to consult Varkanax first before doing so. Don't get me wrong, what your dong's generally beneficial to the wiki, but occasionally we just overlook some things. So, do we get the point? And was what I was saying above a thought you already had considered, since I just wasn't sure. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I HATE YOU .........!! help me edit metal giant Main Page Why was the Main Page changed? And what are your plans for updating for the new skin? Are we going to have to endure it? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 18:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Moving Okay, mind you, I don't know how this works, but according to a user called Echo, the wikifarm site "Shoutwiki" can transfer all the data of a wikia wiki onto a new Shoutwiki site. Essentially what I'm saying is with your approval the site could be moved onto an independent wiki (and Shoutwiki uses a Monobook-like-skin) eliminating the problems of Oasis. Just an option and I thought I'd let you know... -'Minish Link' 18:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Will MonoBook remain an option? If so, we could use that once Monaco is removed. (That's what I plan to do if it remains an option). :Monobook will indeed remain an option, however it is not possible to set it as the default skin for a wiki. -'Minish Link' 18:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright, sounds good to me. Just bringing up the option in case you'd not considered it yet. -'Minish Link' 21:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) New Character Can I add a character to Gigas Magna Storyline? Please reply soon. EDIT: I've completed the page see it here:Acid (being) EDIT:YES! I'm totally ok with it. Nice bio Toa Keos 19:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Erm I'm an admin on another wiki and noticed in your redesigned Oasis theme you got rid of the sidebar on the main page. How do you do zis? -'Minish Link' 23:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I've made a page for markein. You can see it here, and write his history. Also about Skorr, you don't necessarily need to mention him in the biography, since Skorr encountered an alternate version of Markein in a parallel universe (as we agreed), and the Markein of the prime GMS universe never met Skorr in your continuity, so Skorr's encounter with him was solely in that alternate reality. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Another New character May I add Null to the Gigas Magna storyline aswell? Please reply soon. Toa Keos 06:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Gigas Magna Are you guys still working on that? Are there any story elements and stuff that I could help with? Dancing with Destiny is taking me an age to write. --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 14:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. Just let me know when you have teh details! And well done on the novel, by the way. I'm starting one soon, but it's not BIONICLE-related. I just need to release my new film first to get the saga going. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 14:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... But How on Earth Did You do That? So, Slicer, first of all, I'd like to thank you for adding the author template. But how DID you do that!? Whenever I ''try, it says: This article was written by [[User:Destroyallifeforms ...And nothing else! It doesn't say ". Please do not add to this fiction without the author's consent", nor is my username linked, and what the heck are the brackets and the User: ... for? And also, how do you get the signatures to be colored and bold and stuff? Destroyallifeforms 15:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! (see below) [[User:Destroyallifeforms|[[User:Destroyallifeforms|'Destroy']][[User talk:Destroyallifeforms|'all']] [[User:Destroyallifeforms|'lifeforms']]]] 17:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ...That's the only problem. Not to sound dumb, but I don't understand what you mean by that... YAY, THANKS!!! It finally worked! (see below) [[User:Destroyallifeforms|'Destroy']][[User talk:Destroyallifeforms|'allife']][[User:Destroyallifeforms|'forms']] 17:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Question Will you be editing Null's page at all? Please reply soon. Toa Keos 21:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Are you avalaible to write DR chapter 14? Varkanax is gone for three days, and I need a few more writers. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!]] Rotaxian article May I write a Rotaxian article? If so, could you porvide some information about them? Toa Keos 03:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Um You should probably hide the most recent comment on TF's rant on the wikia skin. You'll se why when you see it. THIS IS ODST!!! 13:01, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Absorber Okay, so why do you keep changing the layout on her page to that of BS01? Is it a rule I over looked, you leaving a calling card of sorts? What? Dark of The Moon Hey, I just found some TF news out - Transformers 3 will be titled "Dark of The Moon"! ''SOUNDS (CENSORE) AWESOME!'' ''Starscream7 19:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 '''DOTM'' Okay Done, everything about Gigas Magna is gone from my stuff. ~Jman98~ 22:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC)